Powerrüstung
220px|rechts Die Powerrüstung ist ein Meisterwerk auf dem Gebiet der Infantrie-Panzerung und wurde in den Forschungslaboren der West Tek Research Facility entwickelt. Nach dem Großen Krieg haben nur noch die technologisch fortschrittlichsten und mächtigsten Fraktionen, wie die Stählerne Bruderschaft, die Enklave und die Republik Neukalifornien Zugriff auf diesen Körperpanzer und nur die Enklave besitzt das Wissen und die Technologie neue bzw. verbesserte Modelle der Powerrüstung, wie z.B. die advanced power armor und die advanced power armor Mk II zu produzieren. Die erste erfolgreich im Kampf eingesetzte Version der Powerrüstung ist die T-45D Powerrüstung. Diese wurde vorerst mit kleinen Energiezellen betrieben, was sich aber bald als nicht funktionell herrausstellte, da diese zu schnell verbraucht wurden. Spätere Modelle nutzen daher in die Rüstung integrierte Micro-Fusions-Zellen als Energiequelle. Das fortschrittlichste Powerrüstungs-Modell ist die T-51b Powerrüstung, dessen im Rahmen integriertes HiFlo-Hydraulik-System von einer auf der Rückseite montierten TX-28 Micro-Fusions-Zelle mit 60,000 Watt Leistung angetrieben wird. Die Hülle der T-51b besteht aus einem Poly-Laminat-Verbundstoff, weshalb das Gewicht realtiv niedrig gehalten werden konnte und trotzdem eine erstaunliche Material-Festikeit besteht. Die Hülle kann einer Aufschlags-Energie von bis zu 2500 Joule standhalten. Die 10 Micro-Meter dicke Schicht der auf die Oberfläche der Powerrüstung aufgetragenen Silber-Legierung kann Laserstrahlen reflektieren und schützt die darunter liegende Kern-Struktur außerdem vor radioaktiver Strahlung. Die T-51b Powerrüstung und spätere Modelle verfügen zudem über ein integriertes Recycling-System für Körperausscheidungen. Aus einem Gespräch mit Ricky aus dem Fallout New Vegas Add-On Honest Hearts geht hervor, dass die Sichtschlitze der T-Modelle schusssicher sind. Das chinesische Gegenstück zur Powerrüstung ist die Hēi Guǐ Tarnrüstung. Hintergrund ]] * August 2065: Der Bedarf an gesteigerter Mobilität der Truppen der "Mechanisierten Kavallerie der U.S. Armee" veranlasste den Verteidigungsausschuss der Amerikanischen Regierung, ihren Fokus auf die Entwicklung eines Ein-Mann-Körperpanzers zu richten. Das Endergebnis war die Powerrüstung, der ultimative Schutz für den einzelnen Soldaten. * 2065 - 2067: Forschung und Entwicklung auf dem Gebiet der Powerrüstung wurden vorangetrieben und verschieden Firmen mit dem Prokekt betraut. Viele Modelle erwiesen sich jedoch in Feldversuchen als unbrauchbar. Diese Prototypen ebneten jedoch in der Dekade vor dem Ausbruch des Großen Krieg`s den Weg für eine Serie von bahnbrechenden Entdeckungen und Entwicklungen auf den Gebieten der Robotik, der Material-Kunde und der Nuklearen-Fusions-Technologie. * Sommer 2066: Die erste, noch unreife nukleare Micosfusions-Zelle wird vorgestellt. Diese ist eine indirekte Entwicklung aus der Powerrüstungs-Forschung für den zivilen Markt. Diese neue Technologie ist bald in vielen Sparten des Alltags, wie z.B. in Robotern und Automobilen, zu finden. Die Microfusionszelle lindert die Auswirkungen der Energiekrise, unter der die U.S.A. leidet, ein wenig. Allerdings kann sie die weltweiten Energieprobleme vor dem Ausbruch des Großen Kriegs im Jahre 2077 nicht lösen. Es erscheint beinahe als Ironie, dass bei mehr Entwicklungszeit die Microfusions-Zelle wahrscheinlich in der Lage gewesen wäre, den Krieg, der ja anfangs um Resourcen geführt wurde, zu verhindern. Die Energie-Zelle hätte die weltweite Energiekrise beenden können und so den Krieg und den darauffolgenden Niedergang der Menschheit abwenden können. * 2067: Der erste Anzug der T-45D Powerrüstung wird an die kämpfenden Truppen der U.S. Infantrie, die im Konflikt mit den Chinesen vor Alaska liegen, ausgegeben. Obwohl der T-45D die hohe Mobilität der späteren Modelle fehlt, erweist sie sich als äußerst effektiv gegen die konventionelle Panzer und Soldaten der Chinesischen Armee. Die Möglichkeit eines einzelnen, mit einer Powerrüstung ausgerüsteten Infantristen selbst schwierigste Aufgaben im Alleingang zu erfüllen, ganze Städte zu zerstören und dabei selbst vor Schaden durch konventionelle Waffen oder sogar Raketenangriffen geschützt zu sein, erwies sich als Schlüssel in vielen örtlichen Konflikten im Sino-Amerikanischen-Krieg. Die Chinesische Volksarmee, überrascht von der Überlegenheit der neuen Waffe, beeilte sich ihre eigene Version der Powerrüstung zu entwickeln. Allerdings hinkten sie den Amerikanern in dieser Hinsicht um Jahre hinterher. * 2074: Im Widerspruch zur Behauptung der Vereinigten Staaten, der Krieg wäre einzig und allein defensiver Natur und das primäre Ziel wäre die Rückeroberung Alaska`s von den Chinesen, rüstete die U.S. Armee mehrere Infantrie-Divisionen mit der T-45D-Powerrüstung aus und began mit der Invasion Chinas. Die amerikanischen Soldaten wurden allerdings nach harten Kämpfen auf dem chinesischen Festland festgesetzt und die Versorgnungslinien der U.S. Truppen im Sino-Amerikanischen-Krieg wurden unterbrochen. * June 2076: ''Der Prototyp der T-51b Powerrüstung wird fertiggestellt. Es die selbe Rüstung, die der Vault-Bewohner in Fallout finden kann. Diese Powerrüstung repräsentiert die Spitze in der Powerrüstungs-Technologie. Nach dem Großen Krieg wird jeder technologischer Fortschritt für mehrere Dekaden unterbrochen sein. Viele mit der T-51b ausgerüstete Einheiten wurden vom U.S. Militär an die Front nach China geschickt und sie trieben eine Schneise in die chinesichen Verteidiger. Dies brachte den Durchbruch in den, seit der amerikanischen Invasion unveränderten, Frontverlauf. Die Resourcen der Chinesen wurden durch die U.S. Offensive auf härteste beansprucht und die Versorgnungslinien der chinesischen Truppen, die sich vom Osten und Südosten durch Asien erstreckten, begannen zusammenzubrechen. * ''January 22, 2077: ''Die Powerrüstung wird erstmals auf dem Gebiet der Vereinigten Staaten eingesetzt. Einheiten der U.S. Armee werden in amerikanische Städte entsandt, um die öffentlichen Ordnung zu bewahren und die Quarantäne-Vorschriften durchzusetzten. Auf Grund der Energiekrise und dem Ausbruch einer Epedemie kommt es in vielen Städten zu Aufständen und Plünderungen. U.S. Soldaten, die normalerweise in China und der Anchorage-Frontlinie stationiert waren, kämpften plötzlich gegen ihre eigenen Mitbürger und die Unzufriedenheit unter der Zivilbevölkerung wie auch den Truppen wuchs in diesem Jahr stark an. Aufstände brachen wegen der schlechten Nahrungsmittelversorgung aus und viele Zivilisten wurden in den anschließenden Kämpfen mit der Polizei und der Armee getötet. Eine wachsende Zahl an Soldaten in den Vereinigten Staaten und Kanada desertierte. Die Deserteuere wurden, wenn möglich, von den Polizeikräften festgenommen und in verschiedene Militär-Gefängnisse in den U.S.A. verbracht. Viele dieser Gefangenen wurden später von Wissenschaftlern des U.S. Militär`s für illegale Experimente an Menschen auf der Mariposa Militärbasis in Kalifornien missbraucht. Dort wurden auch erste Tests mit dem FE-Virus durchgeführt. * ''2198: Wissenschaftler der Enklave entwickelten verschiedene neue Technologien, darunter auch die erste funktionsfähige Powerrüstung seit dem Großen Krieg. Keine dieser Rüstungen war besser als die Vor-Kriegs-Powerrüstungen; viele waren sogar für den Kampfeinsatz gänzlich unbrauchbar. * 2215: Auf direkte Anordnung des Präsidenten begannen die Wissenschaftler der Enklave mit der Entwicklung einer verbesserten Version der Powerrüstung, die die Leistung eines T-51b Modells übertreffen sollte. Viele Prototypen wurden daraufhin hergestellt und getestet. * Oktober 2220: Enklaven-Wissenschaftler gelang schließlich die Fertigstellung einer, wie sie es nannten, verbesserten Powerrüstung. Die Berichte über die hohe Zahl an unbrauchbaren Prototypen (und die mit deren Entwicklung einhergehenden Unfälle, Explosionen und Todesfälle) wurden auf Anordnung des Präsidenten der Enklave, Dick Richardson, unter Verschluss gehalten, um die Moral der Enklaven-Truppen nicht zu gefährden. * 2242: Nach der Zersörung der Ölbohrinsel Poseidon vollendet die Enklave die Entwicklung der Tesla-Powerrüstung auf Basis der Standart-Powerrüstung. Die Tesla-Powerrüstung ist zwar schwächer gepanzert als die verbesserte Powerrüstungs-Version Mk II, allerings ist die Handhabnung von Energiewaffen für den Träger wesentlich einfacher. Diese Rüstung ist selten und erscheint im Osten der Vereinigten Staaten erst nach der Zerstörung von Navarro, der letzten großen Enklaven-Basis im Westen. Modelle T-45d Powerrüstung Die T-45D Powerrüstung war die erste Powerrüstung, die 2067 von den Vereinigten Staaten im Sini-Amerikanischen-Krieg erfolgreich in der Schlacht eingesetzt wurde. Die erste Version wurde noch von kleinen Energiezellen angetrieben, deren Energiereserven allerdings schnell aufgebracht waren. Spätere Modelle wurden ab Werk mit einer von West Tek entwickelten Micro-Fusions-Zelle ausgestattet und die Vorgänger wurden von der U.S. Armee auf diese neue Energiequelle umgerüstet. Während die T-45D Powerrüstung im Design der T-51b Powerrüstung sehr ähnlich ist, ist sie doch technisch nicht so fortgeschritten wie ihr späterer Nachfolger. So nutzt die T-45D vernietete Stahlplatten anstelle des Poly-Lamiant-Verbundsstoffs als Panzerung und viele elektronische und mechanische Systeme sind, anders als bei der T51b, ausserhalb des Gehäuses angebracht, was sie anfälliger für Schäden macht. Um die T-45d Powerrüstung bedienen und nutzen zu können, musste ein spezieller Körper-Anzug unter der Rüstung getragen werden, dessen Schnittstellen mit der Powerrüstung verbunden wurden, um so die Bewegungs-Servos mit den Bewegungsmustern des Trägers zu synchronisieren. Weiterhin schützt er den Träger vor der enormen Hitze, die im Inneren der der T-45d herrschte. Vorkriegszeit-Varianten * MP-47 prototype medic power armor - Ein Powerrüstungs-Prototyp, der in der Lage ist, bei Bedarf dem Träger selbstständig eine Dosis Med-X zu verabreichen. Zudem ist die Rüstung mit einem Sprach-Modul ausgerüstet, das Feinde erkennt und bei Kontakt den Träger alamiert. Die MP-47 wurde als automatischer Spender für medizinschen Bedarf im Gefecht konzipiert. Der Grundgedanke war der, den kämpfenden Truppen medizinische Versorgnung immer und augenblicklich zur Verfügung zu stellen, ohne dass diese das Schlachtfeld verlassen mussten. Im Design unterscheidet sich diese Powerrüstung nicht vom Modell T-45d. In ihrer Gebrauchsanleitung steht zudem, dass die MP-47 in der Lage ist, desertierenden Soldaten eine tödliche Dosis chemischer Substanzen zu verabreichen. Allerdings ist diese Funktion in der frühen Exemplaren nicht enthalten. Nachkriegszeit-Varianten * Stammes-Powerrüstung (Ashur's-Powerrüstung) - Die Rüstung wurde über Jahre mit den verschiedensten Ersatzteilen aus diversen Quellen repariert und gewartet. Sie hat während dieser Zeit eine rostig, gelbe Farbe bekommen und ihr einzigartiges Aussehen erinnert an einen Flickenteppich. * Lindens Powerrüstung der Ausgestoßenen - Diese Rüstung hat eine matt glänzende, rost-rote Färbung anstatt der üblichen grauen Lackierung. Ansonsten entspricht sie den normalen Modellen. * RNK-Powerrüstung - Diese schwer beschädigten Rüstungen wurden mehr oder weniger von den Ingenieuren der RNK wieder in Stand gesetzt. Die Servo-Motoren wurden entfernt, um das Training, das für die Benutzung einer normalen Powerrüstung notwendig ist, zu umgehen. Im Endeffekt handelt es sich nicht mehr um eine Powerrüstung im eigentlichen Sinn, da der Träger nicht mehr aktiv durch die Servo-Motoren der Rüstung im Kampf unterstützt wird. * Verbrannte Sierra Powerrüstung - Diese Rüstungen sind T-45d-Powerrüstungen mit uneingeschränkter Funktionsweise, die im Gegensatz zu anderen RNK-Powerrüstungen voll funktionsfähig sind. Ihre Träger beschränken sich allerdings auf die Miglieder der Offiziers-Ebene der RNK. T-51b Powerrüstung Die T-51b Powerrüstung stellt die Speerspitze im technologischen Forschungsbereich der Gepanzerten Infrantrierüstungen dar. Sie wurde von West Tek in Kalifornien entwickelt. Am Ende der Rückgewinnung Achorage`s durch die U.S.Armee im Jahre 2077 gehörte die T-51b bereits zur Standart-Ausrüstung der Soldaten der Mobilen-Mechanisierten- Kavallerie Regimenter. Nach dem Großen Krieg besitzen nur noch die technologisch fortschrittlichsten und mächtigsten Fraktionen im Ödland, zu denen die Stählerne Bruderschaft und die Enklave gehört, Zugang zu diesen Powerrüstungs-Modellen. Die T-51b Powerrüstung verfügt über ein im Rahmen integriertes HiFlo-Hydraulik-System, das von einer auf der Rückseite montierten TX-28 Micro-Fusions-Zelle mit 60,000 Watt Leistung angetrieben wird. Die Hülle der T-51b besteht aus einem Poly-Laminat-Verbundstoff, weshalb das Gewicht realtiv niedrig gehalten werden konnte und trotzdem eine erstaunliche Material-Festikeit besteht. Die Hülle kann einer Aufschlags-Energie von bis zu 2500 Joule standhalten. Die 10 Micro-Meter dicke Schicht der auf die Oberfläche der Powerrüstung aufgetragenen Silber-Legierung kann Laserstrahlen reflektieren und schützt die darunter liegende Kern-Struktur außerdem vor radioaktiver Strahlung. Die Energie der Micro-Fusions-Zelle reicht im Durchschnitt für ca. 100 Jahre. Vorkriegszeit-Varianten * Winterfeste T-51b Powerrüstung - Das erste im Kampf eingesetzte Modell der T-51b. Ihr schnee-ähnlicher Tarnanstrich verleiht ihr einen metallischen Glanz. Sie wurden während der Rückgewinnung Anchorage`s eingesetzt, um die feindlichen chinesischen Linien zu durchbrechen und in das Hauptquartier des Komandanten der Chinesischen Volksarmee, General Jingwei, einzudringen. Nachkriegszeit-Varianten * Gehärtete Powerrüstung - eine gewöhliche T-51b-Powerrüstung, deren Panzerung mittels spezieller Chemikalien gehärtet wurde. Sie unterscheidet sich im Aussehen nicht von der Standart-Version. * Powerrüstung der Stählernen Bruderschaft - Eine gewöhnliche T-51b-Powerrüstung, die ein wenig an die winterfeste Version erinnert. Allerdings überwiegen die graue Farbe und das Symbol der Bruderschaft ist auf der linken Schulterplatte angebracht. Erweiterte Powerrüstung Diese Rüstung wurde von den Wissenschaftlern der Enklave nach dem Großen Krieg entwicklet. Sie ist das Resultat eines im Jahre 2198 initierten Forschungsprogramm zur Entwicklung neuer fortschrittlicher Technologie. Im Jahre 2215 wird die erste Erweiterte Powerrüstung hergestellt und im Jahre 2220 offiziell in Dienst gestellt. Die Berichte über die vielen Unfälle, Explosionen und Toten während ihrer Entstehung wurden auf Anordnung Präsident Dick Richardson unter Verschluss gehalten, um die Moral der Enklaven-Truppen nicht zu gefährden. Sie besteht zu einem Großteil aus Leichtmetall-Legierungen, die durch Keramik-Platten an Belastungs-Punkten verstärkt wurden. Die Servo-Motoren der Bewegungsunterstützer, die in die Rüstung integriert wurden, sind technisch und qualitativ hochwertig und steigern die Stärke des Trägers um 4 Punkte. Die Rüstung verfügt über ein Auto-Kreisel-System, dass den Träger immer aufrecht hält und die Knie können durchgestreckt arretiert werden, was ein Umkippen des Trägers verhindern soll, falls er, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, das Bewusstsein verlieren (oder ein Nickerchen machen) sollte. Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, p. 215 Zusätzlich verfügt diese Rüstung, wie auch die T-51b Powerrüstung, über ein Recycling-System für Körperausscheidungen. Dieses System ermöglicht es dem Täger über einen längeren Zeitraum im Ödland zu überleben, indem es z.B. Urin, Fäkalien, Schweiß des Trägers verarbeitet und in Wasser und Nahrung umwandelt. NcWriChi.msg Erweiterte Powerrüstung Mk II Wie das Vorgängermodell ist die Mk II-Version der erweiterten Powerrüstung in mattem Schwarz gehalten und wirkt dadurch bedrohlich. Sie hat allerdngs einige schwerwiegende Veränderungen erhalten. Das Mk II-Modell wurde, anders als die aus einer Keramik-Metall-Platten-Kombination bestehenden Vorgänger-Version, hauptsächlich aus einem Leichtmetall-Verbundstoff auf Keramik-Basis konstruiert. Auf der Rückseite wurde die Energie-Einheit montiert, die im Vorgänger noch in die Rüstung integriert wurde und zusätzlich Belüftung erforderte. Frühe Versionen unter der Leitung des Enklave-Präsidenten Dick Richardson aus dem Jahre 2241 hatten ein ähnliches Aussehen wie die Standartformen der erweiterten Powerrüstung. Nach der Zerstörung der Ölbohrinsel Poseidon wurde die Erweiterte Powerrüstung Mk-II von den Enklaventruppen, die im Jahre 2277 im Ödland der Hauptstadt operierten, in ihrer jetzigen Form produziert und eingesetzt Tesla Powerrüstung Mk I Anders als die Vor-Kriegs Tesla-Powerrüstung ist diese eine Variante der Erweiterten Powerrüstung der Enklave. Sie wurde mit einem Tesla-Bauteil ergänzt und erhöht so den Schaden, den der Träger beim Einsatz von Energie-Waffen zufügen kann. Zudem erleichtert sie dem Träger die Handhabung der Energie-Waffen, indem es denn dafür nötigen Skill herabsetzt. Der einzig bekannte Typ dieser Powerrüstung ist die Gannon Familien Tesla-Powerrüstung. Tesla Powerrüstung Mk II Diese Rüstung hat die selbe Eigenschaften und Konstruktionsweise wie die Tesla Powerrüstung MK I, allerdings nochmals im Detail verbessert. Sie basiert zudem auf der Erweiterten Powerrüstung Mk II der Enklave. Höllenfeuerpowerrüstung Diese Rüstung ist ein Resultat aus dem Nach-Kriegs-Forschungs Projekt der Enklave. Sie wurde in der Adams Air Force Base parallel zu anderen Projekten, wie dem Duraframe Augenbot, entwickelt und als einziges zum Abschluss gebracht. Andere Projekte, wie Whitley`s Forschungen, wurden nach dem Erfolg des neuen Powerrüstungs-Modells, sehr zum Verdruss der beteiligten Wissenschaftler, eingestellt. Diese hitzebeständige Version einer Powerrüstung wurde von den Spezialtruppen der Enklave, den Höllenfeuereinheiten, und einigen regulären Soldaten eingesetzt. Midwestern Brotherhood Powerrüstung Diese mit Hörnern versehen Variante wird von der Stählerne Bruderschaft des Mittleren Westens, einer Splittergruppierung mit Basis in Chicago. Die Herkunft und Entstehungsgeschichte dieser Rüstung ist unklar. (Möglicherweise waren in Chicago vor dem Großen Krieg einige spezielle Forschungs-einrichtungen vorhanden, die von der Bruderschaft zur Produktion der Powerrüstung benutzt wurden. Midwestern Brotherhood Erweiterte Powerrüstung Eine verbesserte und modifiezierte Version des Vorgängers. Sie besteht zu einem Großteil aus Leichtmetall und wurde an den Belastungsstelle mittels Keramik-Platten verstärkt. Die Modifikationen waren möglicherweise sehr aufwendig und die Bruderschaft benötigte für die Durchführung der Arbeiten eine hohe Zahl an Gelehrten. Dies könnte die Erklärung für die geringe Verbreitung innerhalb der Bruderschaft sein. Vault-Tec Powerrüstung Die Herkunft dieser Rüstung geht möglicherweise auf Vault-Tec zurück, die eine bezahlbare Kampfausrüstung für ihre in der Secret Vault untergebrachten Mitglieder wollte, um diesen das Überleben in der post-apokalyptischen Welt zu ermöglichen. Sie ist der T-51b Powerrüstung sehr ähnlich. Erweiterte Vault-Tec Powerrüstung Eine verbesserte und einzigartige Variante mit dem Design des Vorgängers Athena Powerrüstung Eine unfertige Powerrüstung aus der Zusammenarbeit der Enklave mit Poseidon Energy. Laut den ersten durchgeführten Tests besaß sie bessere Rüstungswerte als alle anderen Vor- und Nachkiegs-Powerrüstungen. Vorkommen Powerrüstungen kommen in allen Fallout-Spielen vor. Die T-51b Powerrüstung und ihre gehärtete Version sind beide Bestandteil von Fallout und Fallout 2 (Sie waren auch für Van Buren geplant), während Fallout 2 auch die erweiterten Powerrüstungs-Versionen der Enklave enthält. In Fallout 3 ist die T-45D Powerrüstung die häufigste Variante und wird ausschließlich von der Stählerne Bruderschaft getragen. Die Enklaven-Varianten sind ebenfalls enthalten. Eine rostige Version der T-51b Powerrüstung kann in Fort Constantine gefunden werden (Allerdings erst nach der Quest Schieß auf den Kopf) und eine Winterfeste T-51b Powerrüstung wird nach dem Installieren des Fallout 3 Add-On`s Operation: Anchorage importiert. In Fallout New Vegas sind die T-51-B, die T-45d, die Tesla-Powerrüstung Mk I und die Erweiterte Powerrüstung Mk I aus Fallout 2 enthalten. In Fallout Tactics wird das T-51b Modell nur im Vorspann des Spiels gezeigt und die Midwestern Brotherhood Powerrüstung ist statt dessen enthalten. In Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel sind zwei verschiedene Versionen (Normal und Erweitert) der T-51b und die Vault-Tec Powerrüstung aus der Secret Vault enthalten. Die Powerrüstung aus dem abgesagten Fallout d20 ist eine Mischung aus der T51b und dem Fallout Tactics Modell. Infos * In Fallout 3 ist zum Tragen der Powerrüstung ein spezielles Training bei Paladin Gunny in der Zitadelle oder das Beenden des Operation: Anchorage Add-On`s nötig. Paladin Gunny gibt während des Trainings Tipps wie z.B."Entspanne deine Muskeln" oder "Lass den Anzug die Arbeit erledigen". * In Fallout New Vegas ist für das Tragen der Rüstung der Abschluss der Quests Für Auld Lang Syne oder Ein Licht im Dunkeln nötig. * In Fallout 3 benötigen einige Begleiter und NPC, die dem Einsamem Wanderer folgen, kein spezielles Training zum Anlegen der Powerrüstung. * In Fallout New Vegas können alle menschlichen NPC`s eine Powerrüstung tragen, nur der Kurier benötigt durch die Stählerne Bruderschaft oder die Enklave ein spezielles Training. * In Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas any weapon that is holstered on the player's or any non-player character's back is normally hanging off the right shoulder diagonally with the barrel downwards. However when wearing any form of power armor the gun is hanging diagonally off the left shoulder with the barrel pointing up. This is possibly because power armor prevents the arm movements neccessary to unholster the gun when it's in its normal position. * In Fallout: New Vegas the player must receive Power Armor Training before they can utilize any form of the armor, except the NCR salvaged power armor, which is not really power armor in principle, as the motors were removed and replaced with a large backpack, which explains the large scale loss of Agility while wearing the bulky suits of armor. * People will still know your identity even if you wear full power armor. * In Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas, any projectiles hitting the plating of power armors and power helmets react as if hitting a metal wall and do not cause blood, albeit still incurring damage. Instead there are sparks, solid sound instead of moist, fleshy sound, this is easiest to notice if one equips a companion with the armor and fires a Small Gun at them. Energy Weapons also react as if hitting a metal wall. This affects all characters, including the Player Character. Quellen Holodisks: * Powerrüstung Spezifikationen (engl.: Power armor specs) Galerie ''Fallout'' Fallout 1 Concept Art - Powered Armour.jpg|Fallout Konzept Grafik Mainmenured.gif|Box Grafik Flagnarmor.gif|Ein Soldat der Vereiningten Staaten mit einer T51b-Powerrüstung Rhombus.jpg|Rhombus,der oberste Paladin der Stählernen Bruderschaft in Lost Hills Paladin.jpg|Ein Paladin der Stählernen Bruderschaft FO01 NPC Cabbot G.png|Cabbot, ein Anwärter im Training Fo1 Intro Canadian Freedom Fighter.png|Ein US-Soldat exekutiert einen kanadiscchen Freiheitskämpfer. FO1 intro soldiers.jpg|Ein US-Soldat exekutiert einen kanadiscchen Freiheitskämpfer. FO1 loading PA.jpeg|Ladebildschirm PWRARMOR.gif|Ein Powerrüstungshelm T51bs.gif Npc power.gif ''Fallout 2'' Tribal PA helmet.jpg|Ein Stammesangehöriger mit einem zerstörten T-51b Powerrüstungshelm APA.jpg|Erwiterte Powerrüstung FO2 Intro APA.jpg|Soldaten der Enklave mit erweiterten Powerrüstungen Better Tomorrow.jpg|Soldaten der Enklave mit ihren erweiterten Powerrüstungen vor einem Werbebanner für die T51b-Powerrüstung FO02 NPC Dornan N.png|Enklave-Sargent Arch Dornan in Navarro. FO02 NPC Enclave Com Officer N.png|Ein Komunikationsoffizier der Enklave. FO02 NPC Frank Horrigan.png|Frank Horrigan's modifizerte Powerrüstung. PARMOR2.gif Apoweras.gif ''Fallout 3'' FO3 PA.jpg|T-45d Powerrüstung Fallout 3 PA.jpg|Die T-45d Powerrüstung im Fallout 3 teaser PC Gamer PA.jpg|Ein Paladin der Stählernen Bruderschaft mit einer Laserpistole. Stripmall m.jpg|Eine Konzeptgrafik Paradise Falls mit einer toten Person in einer Powerrüstung. FO3 T-51b.jpg|T-51b Powerrüstung T-51b stasis.png|T-51b Powerrüstung im Stasisfeld. Fallout-3-20081210103247375 (1).jpg|Ein US-Soldat in einer winterfesten T-51b Powerrüstung. OA PA.jpg|Ein US-Soldat mit einer Powerrüstung in der Schlacht um Anchorage. Winterized_T-51_Power_Armor.jpg|Winterfeste T51b-Powerrüstung. EnclaveSoldier 4 APAMKII 2277.jpg|Soldaten der Enklave in ihren Powerrüstungen. Winterized T-51b.png|Winterfeste T-51b Powerrüstung T45d Power Armor.png|T-45d Powerrüstung der Stählernen Bruderschaft. Outcast T45d power armor.png|T-45d Powerrüstung der Ausgestoßenen Fallout 3 Army Power Armour.png|Armee T-45d Powerrüstung. Fo3TP Tribal T45D Power Armor.png|T-45d Stammes-Powerrüstung Enclave power armor.png|Enclave Powerrüstung FO3 Tesla Power Armor.png|Tesla-Powerrüstung Fo3BS Hellfire Power Armour.png|Höllenfeuer Powerrüstung ''Fallout: New Vegas'' RemnantsPowerArmorIngame.png Paladins001.jpg NCRSalvagedPowerArmor.png|RNK T-45d Powerrüstung (Nicht funktionsfähig) Scorched Sierra power armor.png T45d Power Armor.png FNV T51b Armour.png|T-51b bPowerrüstung der Bruderschaft RemnantsPowerArmor.png|Powerrüstung RemnantsTeslaArmor.png|Tesla Powerrüstung MKII ''Fallout Tactics'' FOT Intro War 09.jpg|T-51b Powerrüstung FOT Intro War 10.jpg|T-51b Powerrüstung FoTPowerArmor.gif|Powerrüstung der Bruderschaft des Mittleren Westens FOT Power.gif BOS (side view ) head iix.jpg BOS colour. ( power armour ) 2A.jpg BOS Armor.JPG BOSARM~2.JPG BOS Power Armour ( concept 2A).JPG Concept sketch for back of Power Armour suit.JPG BOS Power Armour ( without helmet ).JPG ''Van Buren'' T51b Van Buren.jpeg|T-51b Powerrüsung T51b Van Buren2.jpeg|T-51b Powerrüsung ''Fallout d20'' D20 final.jpg FO d20 cover.png Power armor.JPG|T-51b power armor advertising Referenzen en:Power armor fr:Superarmure pl:Pancerz Wspomagany ru:Силовая броня Kategorie:Rüstung und Kleidung Kategorie:Powerrüstung Kategorie:Technologie